


the ghost in your room

by mousecat



Series: or near enough [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited IwaOi, Unrequited Love, oikawa is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: Hajime finds a way to get over Oikawa





	the ghost in your room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SASO last summer, and I might have a sequel-ish so I'm posting this here now \o/

**be cruel to me 'cause I'm a fool for you**

“Won’t Iwa-chan miss me?” Oikawa asked for maybe the thousandth time.

Hajime ignored him and tried to focus on fitting a few more t-shirts into his suitcase. It was really hard not to think about the thing Hajime _really_ didn’t want to think about when Oikawa wouldn’t shut up about it, hadn’t shut up about it since they’d accepted offers from different universities.

Oikawa didn’t even bother pretending to pout this time. “I got you a present,” he said instead. As Hajime turned to his oldest, best friend ( _and that’s it_ , he reminded himself savagely) something soft and rank-smelling hit him in the face.

He looked down at Oikawa’s jersey where it had fallen on the floor. “I didn’t even wash it, just for you,” Oikawa cooed.

“Thanks, asshole,” Hajime said as he kicked the jersey away from himself and under his desk.

If Oikawa noticed the difference in Hajime’s tone, he didn’t mention it. If he realized that once he left Hajime would fold up the dirty jersey and pack it neatly with the rest of things, well. Oikawa didn’t mention that either.

\---

**ain't it funny what you'll do**

Hajime was torn between the texts on his phone, roundly abusing Ushijima for the nth time, and the conversation with the teammates around him, including Ushijima himself.

Oikawa was livid when he learned that Ushijima and Hajime would be at the same university, on the same team, playing together. At first Hajime had been pretty pissed off too. But getting to know Ushijima, and the distance from Oikawa, made the old grudge seem more than a little petty.

Hajime locked his phone and made his excuses to leave: big group project, meeting early in the library tomorrow, can’t get out of it. As he stepped out the front door into the cool night, jacket in hand, he heard Ushijima saying goodnight to everyone. It wasn’t unusual. Ushijima was always one of the first to leave social gatherings.

Hajime started off in the direction of his little room before veering off to the right and making a big loop so he could change directions. Ushijima was waiting for him outside his own building. They were both silent as Ushijima let them in and led the way up to the third floor.

“I have always admired him,” Ushijima had said. 

And “I behaved foolishly.”

And “I never meant for it to turn out like this between us.”

It took a few months but Ushijima had told him everything. Hajime hadn’t realized how similar they were. Oikawa would hate it.

Hajime checked his phone one last time. Oikawa was somehow still at it. What could he say he hadn’t already said a million times before? Hajime would respond tomorrow, pretend his phone died or something.

He tossed the phone aside and pushed into Ushijima’s space, before shoving him back onto the bed, the way they both liked.

\---

**great escape lost track of time and space**

It was a good distraction. Oikawa had actually gotten himself a serious girlfriend - at least more serious than ever before - so between schoolwork, volleyball, and her, there were a lot of missed calls and unanswered texts. It sucked, but Hajime got it. Busy schedules, priorities, and all that.

Ushijima was there to fill that void though. He understood Hajime in a weird way, so Hajime buried himself in his teammate. It seemed shitty to think about someone else when Ushijima was under him, so he didn’t. He poured all of his energy into the present, and it seemed like Ushijima did the same.

They didn’t talk about Oikawa very much anymore because they both said what they needed to say. Hajime got used to Ushijima’s dry sense of humor. They watched each other’s favorite movies together. After a dozen assurances he wasn’t being boring, Ushijima showed Hajime each of his plants and told him about his garden back home.

Then one night Hajime woke up well before dawn and couldn’t fall back asleep. He slowly reached for his phone, so he wouldn’t wake Wakatoshi. He deleted some photos from his camera roll, played a few games of sudoku, and idly scrolled through his texts.

When he opened his chain with Oikawa, he realized with a jolt how sparse the timestamps had become. They didn’t even text daily anymore. It simultaneously did and didn’t hurt, so Hajime put his phone aside again.

He kissed Wakatoshi’s shoulder as he settled. Not satisfied, he wriggled down as carefully as he could to kiss under his chin. A hand brushed the back of his head and rested on his neck.

“What time is it, Hajime?” Wakatoshi asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“Early. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Hajime lied.

Wakatoshi stroked his hair clumsily a few times as he fell back asleep, murmuring nonsense to Hajime.

\---

**harder to hide than I thought**

Oikawa was even more angry than Hajime had imagined, which was incredible, since Hajime had figured Oikawa would go off the fucking deep end.

“What does it even matter?” Hajime asked when Oikawa paused his tirade to pant heavily, like he’d just sprinted up eight flights of stairs.

 _“What does it matter?”_ The tone on the other side of the line was icy.

“You chose a different university after I accepted this one. You wanted to get away from everything.” _From me_ was implied. “So why can’t we leave high school in the past?”

_”So you’re trying to get back at me?”_

“I’m trying - and succeeding - to get laid. Which is what you said I needed.”

 _”You didn’t even tell me,”_ Oikawa’s voice cracked around the words.

So that was the worst part: hearing a rumor Hajime didn’t bother denying instead of Hajime telling him back when it all started. That was a relief. Sleeping with the enemy wasn’t the real betrayal, keeping it from Oikawa was.

The phone creaked in Hajime’s grip. “Can I come visit soon? I’ll find a weekend, make time.”

Oikawa hung up on him.

\---

**this feeling flows both ways**

Hajime brought the beers over to the table Wakatoshi managed to get them in the crowded bar, probably through unintentional intimidation. Hajime had stopped joking about that though, because it always worried Wakatoshi. He didn’t like to seem unfriendly.

“Do you ever think about the future you imagined for yourself when you were still in high school?” Wakatoshi asked before Hajime could even sit down.

“Kinda,” Hajime said. “I feel bad for teenage Iwaizumi though. He was a fucking idiot. And I like how things turned out.” He grinned at Wakatoshi, who returned the smile. They both put a hand on the table a few inches apart.

Hajime’s phone buzzed loudly on the wooden table, and it broke the moment.

Hajime snorted when he glanced at it. “Shittykawa is only just leaving the house. Apparently his mom was holding him hostage.”

“In that case, I’ll excuse his tardiness this once,” Wakatoshi said, smiling even wider when Hajime laughed.


End file.
